


What Could've Been

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [11]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Execution, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Short, canon typical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: They both think of what could've been





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at 3 am but edited it a bit...i feel like its not as good as it could be but,,,,its,,,content,,,,sad-ish content. I also realize this makes the Jailor look like an asshole and,,,he lowkey is even if he didn't intend to be.

The consigliere thought of what could’ve been. He never wanted it to go like this. He thought of all endings that could’ve happened, everything that could’ve happened. He imagined he and Kristin could escape this town that had become a living hell, sure the mafia would fall apart without him and the town wouldn’t function without their investigator, but they could be happy without all this town and mafia bullshit. They could live their lives together without any drama, and just live a normal life.

He also considered asking Kristin to join him in the mafia, despite his fear of her rejection and anger at him being a member of the mafia. However, the mafia was dropping like flies and would surely fall apart soon, even if she joined.

He also considered the impossible but blissful possibility of the town and mafia coming to a truce and ending the murders and the crimes, but that would never happen, only in his wildest dreams. The town, as a whole, was clear they could never forgive the outsiders like him.

His mind raced with all the ways it could’ve been, and they ways it’s could’ve ended, but being held at gunpoint in a dark jail cell by the town’s Jailor wasn’t the way he wanted it to go down.

“Any last words, consigliere?” The jailor spat out his words coldly as he gripped his gun with his finger on the trigger.

Cedric closed his eyes and breathed out, his mind slowly accepting his defeat.

“Take good care of her.” Were his last words before a loud gunshot sounded and echoed in the jail cell, leaving a soul crushing silence as the jailor looked at the now dead body of the consigliere.

….

“You can’t kill him, he’s innocent!” The Investigator begged.

“Kristin, he’s a criminal. He has been working for the mafia.” The sheriff said.

“So? That doesn’t matter...he doesn’t deserve to die.”

“Actually-“ The jailor stepped into the room. “He’s already dead.”

“What?!” She yelled in disbelief, this couldn’t be happening.

“Last night, I executed him.”

“What the fuck?!” She screamed. “No! You can’t!”

“It’s already been done.” He says flatly.

“He did nothing wrong!”

“He was a criminal, a mafia member.” He reminds her.

“He didn’t deserve to fucking die like that.” 

“That’s just how this town works. We can’t risk the mafia staying alive.” He says without much care.

“That’s fucking ridiculous! You can’t just kill people that easily!” She was close to tears.

“I’ve never seen you be like this...are you really letting your feelings getting in the way of logic? I thought you were better than that.”

“I loved him…” tears were now in stinging her eyes.

“I’m leaving.” She turned away before the Jailor and the Sheriff could see her tears.

“You’ll be coming back into work tomorrow, right?” The sheriff asked, but got no response as the Investigator kept walking away.

….

Kristin thought of all that could’ve been. She thought of Cedric leaving the mafia behind and becoming a normal member of the town. She thought of him becoming a real Investigator like her, and joining her. She thought of them working together, solving cases and bringing criminals to justice.

She thought of the future they could’ve had together. It could’ve been so great, she thought. That’s all she ever wanted, was for him to have a better life than having to resort to getting by in the mafia. She just wanted to spend her life with him.

But would never happen anymore.

It was just a blissfully naive dream of what could’ve been.


End file.
